The present invention relates to a denture cleaning brush capable of providing unobstructive visual access of the bristle matrix when cleaning any facet of a denture.
Many types of tooth brushes, including denture brushes are known. A review of the prior art has revealed several patents and among which reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,898. As can be seen from this patent the denture cleaning brush is constructed similarly to a conventional toothbrush where the bristles are disposed on a side face of an extremity of the handle. A disadvantage of such brushes is that they are not practical for cleaning dentures where it is necessary to locate the bristles in restricted areas of the denture palate. U.S. Pat. Nos. 488,884 and 5,465,449 also show different brush designs for cleaning dentures and in which bristles extend at an angle and in a transverse direction. Again, such brushes do not permit cleaning hard to reach areas of dentures, particularly when there are undercut cavities formed in the forward area of the palate in wich the gum of the wearer is locates. These transverse bristles also obstruct the field of vision which is necessary to clean dentures adequately and with maximum efficiency and minimum effort.
Most denture brushes utilized are of conventional design where the handle of the brush is held in the hand of the user where a maximum amount of pressure is applied to the brush head to provide pressure scrubbing action to effectively clean the denture or the natural teeth which are hidden from sight. In most cases, the handles are not ergonomically designed and obliges people of diminished strength to grip and hold the handle firmly to effect the brushing. This exerts strain in the hand of such handicapped person. Also old people suffering of arthritis, rheumatoid arthritis will find hard to precisely locate the finger engaging cavity and firmly hold the uncomfortable square slightly rounded comer angle handle as shown in U.S. Pat. 5,465,449.
U.S. Pat. 5,014,383 shows another design where a large brush is utilized to clean dentures. Although this may be adequate to clean the outer surface of the denture, they are impractical to clean the hard to reach cavities in the palate area of the denture. It is constructed as a scrubbing brush which again is provided with a handle which is held firmly inside the hand.